


Gaggin' on these Glad rags

by LittleWolf82, Neonbat



Series: BDSM Husbands [2]
Category: Captain America (Movies), Captain America - All Media Types, The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types
Genre: BDSM husbands, Clothing Kink, Cock & Ball Torture, Crying, Deep Throating, Dom Bucky Barnes, Flogging, Glove Kink, Impact Play, Inspired by Art, M/M, NSFW Art, Rope Bondage, Shoe Kink, Shoe cleaning, Spanking, Strapping, Sub Steve Rogers, Throat Fucking, Verbal Humiliation, Wolf's amazing art, bucky pov, but sweet?, cock stepping, cum licking, so much consent, they're stupidly in love
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-02
Updated: 2021-02-02
Packaged: 2021-03-13 01:14:46
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,881
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29145036
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LittleWolf82/pseuds/LittleWolf82, https://archiveofourown.org/users/Neonbat/pseuds/Neonbat
Summary: Bucky is dressed to impress for their scene after a long week. He has plans to put Steve through the ringer, get him wailin' all sweet like. Steve always wants to push for more, faster, but this time, Bucky is going to put his foot down.
Relationships: James "Bucky" Barnes/Steve Rogers
Series: BDSM Husbands [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2064852
Comments: 17
Kudos: 165





	Gaggin' on these Glad rags

**Author's Note:**

> This was so fun<3 I loved writing a fic around Wolf's AMAZING art! <3 I really love this universe BDSM Husbands haha.

  
  


Nights like these are a process. Wake up, go on a morning jog with Spangles in tow, then cook breakfast side by side. Usually, Steve tucks his bulk up against him on the couch while they watch the morning news and settle on a movie. Just a leisurely day of skin on skin contact and meandering hands. Never on errand days, never when there was too much stress to focus on what matters.

Each other.

A quiet, shivering breath draws Bucky’s attention back towards the cushioned mat that takes up a good portion of their playroom. A small smile ticks the corner of his lips as he surveys his work, the delicate knots of red rope cording across the impressive expanse of Steve’s broad back. It isn’t a complicated tie tonight, just a box tie with special emphasis on Steve’s ample tits.

Steve kneeling on the mat with his ass up and tits to the ground is a sight that could make angels weep, but Bucky is a devil, and he’s here to play.

First, the finishing touches.

Walking over to a dresser, Bucky picks up a sleek pair of leather gloves expertly tailored to both his hands. A few feet away, he hears a quiet whimper as he draws the gloves on, unhurried. Steve’s head is angled to the side to watch him, eager eyes tracing the well dressed lines of Bucky’s body. They learned a while ago that clothes could really make the moment, and while Steve is naked as the day he was born, Bucky is dressed to goddamn impress.

A garnet button up paired with a cinched black vest, tucking into black trousers that fit like a second skin with a vermillion tie to match. Tonight, however, is about a new purchase. A self-indulgent pair of Italian leather dress shoes, shining to perfection. The combo of the shoes and gloves already has Steve to distraction, cock filled an angry red between his legs and all Bucky has done is tie him up.

“Look at you, already keyed up. You that needy, babydoll?” Bucky croons, making no move to walk over. Instead, he crosses the room to a wall of impact instruments, making a show of deliberating. 

“Perhaps — “ His gloved fingertips dance along a thick black cane made of polished Derlin wood. Steve blanches, and Bucky chuckles, ”No, I suppose you’re right. You’ve been good for me lately, ain’t you sweet-cheeks?” He bypasses the paddles completely, as they’re really more for teasing than true sensation considering Steve’s tough skin.

He stops at the floggers, humming. ”This one I think,” He plucks a black flogger with shiny red, white and blue beads at the tips from the wall. At first he’d gotten it as a gag gift just to see Steve rolls his eyes, but lo and behold the little beauty was perfect for getting Steve warmed and ready for the main event.

Steve snorts, and Bucky rolls his eyes, ”Keep the attitude goin’ pal, see how that works out for you.” 

Satisfied he’s set up, Bucky walks over, and let’s the tips of the flogger fall down to skim along Steve’s spine as he gets into position. Almost ready, ”What do we say when we get overwhelmed, baby-doll?” He asks, just like he does at the beginning of each scene.

Steve shivers, already so eager, ”Charms,” He replies without missing a beat. The name of the hard candy Bucky had always passed off to Steve under the guise of not liking it in their C-ration. Steve had needed those extra calories, with all that new bulk.

“Good boy, baby.” He croons, planting one foot against Steve’s lower back and applying gentle pressure. “Arch that ass, want to see it all on display. You know better.” 

“Yes sir,” Steve sucks in a breath and his back dips deeper and deeper until his round, pert ass is pushed so high his tight, pink hole is on display. Bucky’s cock throbs at the sight, yet it felt unimportant for now. He has plans, and Bucky was everything but impatient. 

The first strike against his ass takes Steve by surprise, and his body flinches away. ” _Steve_ ,” Bucky growls in warning, and Steve resumes his position, whole body quivering. 

Another stroke catches Steve’s thigh, followed by one to the other, and Steve gasps each time. The beaded leather is barely enough to leave a mark, but Steve is so geared up that a feather could make him writhe like the little slut he is.

The rhythm is familiar, letting himself fall into the satisfying sounds of flesh and pained pleasure. Steve is gorgeous everyday, but like this he shines. Beautiful with every writhe, every desperate attempt to keep his back bowed. No one gets to see his Stevie like this, desperate for it. Begging for harder, faster, _more_. 

It might be a running joke with the Avengers that Steve is a masochist. Fuck, they have no idea.

Bucky draws out the warmup until Steve is whining a pathetic, ” _S-sir, please,”_ while his face is smushed against the mat. 

“Hm? What’s that? Didn’t catch it, baby-doll, goin’ to need to say it louder.” He teases, jiggling the flogger against Steve’s tailbone. 

Steve squirms, trying to wiggle away from the tickling strands with a pitiable whine. ” _More_ , please, Bu — Sir, want it.” It was cute that after all this time Steve could still slip up and almost call him Bucky. 

“Impatient tonight?” Bucky trails the strands along Steve’s back again, smirking as Steve’s hands clench and unclench as he tries to will himself still like a good boy. In the end, Steve manages, but only barely.

Bucky bends just enough to pat Steve’s red ass condescendingly. ”Good boy, good things come to those who wait.” One of these days, he will teach Steve patience, even if it takes another decade or four. 

On that note, he sets the flogger aside and walks to where Steve can see him. Steve’s flushed face shifts from needy to curious and right back again when Bucky’s hands fall to his belt, making a show of slowly unbuckling the polished leather. 

“Oh god,” Steve swallows hard, cock dribbling precome between his spread legs.

Smirking, Bucky reclasps the buckle and holds it in his palm, right palm, doubling up the belt in his fist to create a strap, rather than a whip. This will be focused, _controlled_ , so Bucky can bruise Steve’s ass with precision. It takes some real devotion to make sure Steve feels this tomorrow without the serum immediately erasing the proof of their trust.

“What’s a matter, beautiful? Expectin’ something?” Bucky kneels, settling right by Steve’s hip. His free hand reaches to fondle the firm swell of Steve’s pert ass, paying special care to thumb right near Steve’s eager hole without ever touching directly. Maybe next time Bucky would have him wear a hollow plug so he could see that channel pulsing like the eager bitch Steve was. Oh well. Hindsight and all that. 

A quiet, shivered note drips from Steve’s lips until Bucky interrupts him, ”Try again, nice and easy.” Bucky soothes, patting Steve’s ass just as he had before. “You that eager for me to beat you, can’t even talk?”

The tease makes Steve’s blush full body, a beautiful rouge that never dies, no matter what they did or how often. “Please, sir.” Steve begs, because he knows that gets Bucky every time. Bucky doesn’t even care the little shit knows the chip in his armor, and yeah, normally that would make Bucky hurry right along, but not tonight.

Smirking, Bucky leans over to snag Steve’s chin and gives it a good shake like he was scruffing an unruly puppy. ”None of that. You’ll take what I give you, and when. What do we say?” He growls, forcing as much authority as he could muster. For a man that balks at any sort of control in his daily life, Steve melts during these moments. Head going all stupid with a wild, glazed look in his eyes as he falls into place. _Obeying_.

“Yes s...sir, Thank you, sir.” Steve manages, blinking his eyes closed. 

That won’t do either.

The first slap of leather against skin is as loud as a gunshot in the insulated room, striping a rectangular pink stamp into the flesh of Steve’s left ass cheek. Steve cries out in shock, eyes blooming wide as he squirms and wiggles away from the inescapable sting, as if he doesn’t love every minute of it. 

The next catches Steve against his right thigh, a high-pitched yelp tearing from his chest. Bucky has seen Steve take literal bullets with less reaction, but Steve acts like these little love taps are killing him. Despite the theatrics, his cock is bobbing between his legs, eager and ready for more. 

“Look at you, cock is more honest than you are, huh?” He teases.

Chuckling quietly, Bucky reaches down to fondle Steve’s balls, rolling the soft, hairless egg-sized weights in his gloved hand. “So eager for me baby, have I not been taking care of you enough lately?” They’d been busy, yeah, even retired from the main team they still consulted more often than intended. It was important work, but tiring. 

“A...always want you.” Steve says through a choking gasp, rocking his hips back against the fondling touch. 

“Steve,” Bucky sighs, grips Steve’s balls until they bulge from his pale thighs, and taps the folded belt against them. Not hard, but enough to send a jolt of sensation skittering up Steve’s spine.

And oh does that get Steve’s attention. He twitches hard, stutters, and strangles out a, “Always want you, _Sir_.”

After giving Steve’s balls one more squeeze, Bucky rewards Steve with a slap to the underside of Steve’s right cheek that makes the inviting flesh jiggle. “There’s my good boy. Who takes care of you, huh? Tell me, doll, who?” Another thigh slap, then right back to the ass.

Steve _wails_ , sucking in hard lungfuls until he finally cries, “Sir does! Sir t...takes, oh fuck, takes care of me so good.” He’s dribbling like a leaky faucet, like the little pain slut he is, but Bucky isn’t worried about him coming untouched. Steve can, if prompted, Bucky trains his boy well, yet he has tonight planned out. They’ve needed something to help them unwind, good and proper, and he was going to make sure of it. 

So he lays into Steve like he means it, the rhythmic sound of the strap filling the room, steadily drowning under Steve’s increasingly desperate cries. No one would ever guess Steve to be so goddamn vocal during scenes, not a man that would rather get into a fist fight than admit weakness. But no one could bring it out like him, no one could take Steve so high he was a fragile, quivering mess. Just like no one could give Bucky power like Steve does. Handing over his goddamn life in Bucky’s hands as easy as that. 

Fuck, he loves this idiot.

Abruptly, he stops, standing from his kneel. “Tell me how that ass feels, baby boy.” Steve hates it when Bucky interrupts the scene too much for check ins, but considering how much he’s peppering Steve’s ass, Bucky feels it necessary. 

It takes Steve nearly a minute to articulate an answer, ”’s…’s so good.” He slurs, blinking up at Bucky with big eyes, lashes clumping together with unshed tears. Bucky’s dick aches just looking at him.

“There’s my good little pain slut.” He sighs tenderly, then steps right onto Steve’s upper back, pressing hard enough to sink Steve’s upper body flush against the floor. “But I gotta admit, I’m a little hurt. You ain’t said nothin’ about these pretty kicks. Maybe you just need a closer look.” His foot slides forward just enough to press into Steve’s shoulder so he can crane his head to look at the shining leather in his periphery. 

Steve makes a punched out groan, lungs wheezin’ like he was back to being a hundred pound asthmatic in a smoky dance hall. He licks his lips, looking like he’s moments away from trying to poke his tongue out just for a taste. Bucky smirks and draws away.

“Later, beautiful. We still got ways to go. Goin’ to work you over so good you can’t sit.” They have a meeting tomorrow, and Bucky was looking forward to bruising Steve so deep he _squirms_. 

Bucky crosses to the other side, kneeling so that his metal arm now has the belt in a careful grip. Steve’s chest hitches, eyes wide with anticipation. Bucky doesn’t disappoint. 

The belt cracks against Steve’s ass, right across both cheeks, and Steve’s body goes taut. It’s nearly ten seconds before Steve’s lungs stutter back to life, and he moans, deep and luxurious. His eyelashes are fluttering fast enough to create wind, lips parting in a way that’s just damn sinful. Bucky’s dick twitches in its confines, aching to slide between those reddened swells. 

As much as Steve likes to get the shit kicked out of him, Bucky doesn’t flay Steve’s ass with as many strokes this time around. The prior round has gotten Steve’s ass nice and tender, perfect for driving home the remaining ten snaps of the belt against his ass-cheeks and thighs. And just for good measure, Bucky’s parting stroke snaps against Steve’s balls once more, a fraction of the strength but just hard enough to have Steve screaming. 

A spurt of precome jets from Steve’s dick, and for a moment Bucky’s sure he is going to come right then and there. And yeah, they both can easily come multiple times a night, but it was the principle of the matter. Steve doesn’t come without permission. It was _law_. 

However, Steve doesn’t give in. He grits his teeth, puffing billowed breaths, and slowly climbs down from the teetering peak until his body goes lax against the ropes. 

Bucky drops the belt, running soothing hands along Steve’s broad back and shoulders. ”That’s my good boy, so perfect for me. So goddamn good.” He lays on the praise as his metal fingers slide down to grip a handful of Steve’s cherry red ass-cheek. Immediately, Steve perks right back up, groaning anew. 

“Little bit more baby doll, you got that in you, right? Gunna make it so good for you, fly you to the stars.” Bucky draws his hand back, waiting for the moment Steve shakily nods, then _pop_ , he spanks Steve’s swollen skin. He has to grip the ropes across Steve’s back to keep Steve from lurching forward, snickering quietly as a hiccupped sob bubbles to the surface.

The first time Steve had started crying during a scene, Bucky nearly pissed himself in horror. It wasn’t until he’d profusely apologized and had Steve swaddled in two blankets on his lap that Steve assured him he hadn’t done anything wrong. In fact, Steve said he’d been overjoyed. Since then, Bucky takes those tears as a reward for a job well done. It doesn’t happen all the time, but during intense scenes after a stressful week Steve was ready to let it all go. 

“Aww, there he is. My sweet, honest sugar. Lookin’ so sweet,” His hands knead deep and hard, making sure to work in all the sting and then some. Steve snuffles, shivering and gasping. 

Bucky doesn’t spank him again, not really, more like pats to jar the angry red skin, spurring it to burn once more. He makes sure to rub nice and hard on every bit of flesh he’s struck, flaring all the pain right back up. He doesn't even know how long he does it, only that by the time he’s decided Steve’s had enough, Steve has gone slack and pliant underneath him. 

Smiling fondly where Steve can’t see, Bucky lightens his touch. ”So good for me.” He repeats, bending to kiss in between Steve’s shoulder blades. “But don’t go to sleep on me yet, you got a job to do.” Standing, Bucky backs a few paces. 

“On your knees, ready position.” Bucky drops his voice to mean business, and Steve reanimates himself, snapping to attention. It’s poetry seeing Steve struggle from his prone position on the floor to his knees. He pushes his red ass up and down with a forceful shove from his shoulders, grunting as he wobbles, threatening to fall right back down. He widens his legs, stabilizing himself, then carefully shuffles around to face Bucky. His cock is nearly purple at this point, his heavy balls and cock resting against the mat from how wide his legs are splayed. 

Bucky hums, taking in the sight as his hands travel down. The sound of his button popping loose is loud in the room, almost as loud as Steve’s breath hitching to answer it. Steve’s eyes are pinned right on the prize, a feral, desperate look of hunger across his sweat and tear damp face.

“You want it, baby?” Bucky murmurs, cupping his sizable erection with an evil smirk. Steve just whimpers, pushing his rope-accented tits out. Bucky is tempted to reach down and grope them a little, quietly regretting not slapping some clamps on those perky tits at the beginning of the scene. Another for next time.

“My little slut,” Bucky abruptly reaches out to hook his thumb into Steve’s mouth, tugging his mouth open wide. Steve lolls his tongue, saliva slick and wanting. “Want me to fuck this pretty little mouth? Make you gag on it?” He pushes his thumb in deeper, sliding against the cherry smoothness of Steve’s tongue all the way back. Steve is far past gagging, too trained up, but Steve’s eyes flutter all the same as Bucky invades his mouth. 

Withdrawing back to Steve’s teeth, Bucky hooks his thumb good and starts to back up. ”Walk,” He commands, forcing Steve into an ungainly hobble that threatens to send him against the floor at any moment. 

But damn, does Steve work for it. He knee-walks after, calves still tied flush to his thick thighs. Every muscle in his body is working to keep him upright and moving forward, so humble and so beautiful. 

Bucky only lets Steve go when his legs hit the couch he’d angled them towards, sinking down onto it with his legs splaying wide. “Get me out, doll-face.” He instructs, satisfied to see the look of despair filter into Steve’s expression. It won’t be an easy task, not with him sitting and Steve bound. Bucky knows he can do it, Steve wants it too badly to fail.

Just as planned, resolve solidifies in Steve’s eyes, and he tips forward, falling face-first into Bucky’s crotch with a soft grunt. He wiggles, getting his knees under him and pushing himself up enough to nuzzle into the swell of Bucky’s erection. 

“Yes sir,” Steve huffs, angling his head to clamp onto the hem of Bucky’s pants with his teeth. Steve starts dragging them down like he’s going to rip them right off Bucky’s body, grunting and wriggling to get enough leverage to pull them down. Bucky let’s him struggle, barely able to suppress a fond grin as Steve tugs harder and harder. 

Bucky cants his hips just enough to let his pants pull away a few inches from his waist. ”That’s enough,” Steve stops, barely suppressing another mournful whine. Bucky shifts his legs a little wider, “The underwear,” He then prompts, lazily gesturing to the maroon boxer briefs that match his shirt and socks. 

A wet patch of saliva dampens Bucky’s pants when Steve releases them, making Bucky’s dick twitch with interest. He knows all the things that wicked mouth can do, and he has to admit he’s a little eager to get reacquainted. 

Getting his underwear down enough to do anything with is even harder. Bucky wore a nice pair, silk in fact, smooth and slick, and fancy enough Steve is being delicate with them. He will have to punish him if Steve rips them of course. Steve knows better than that, and he nuzzles, pushes, and bites with increasing distress. 

Only when part of his cock is visible does Bucky relent and reach down to grasp himself by the base and push Steve’s face back with his other hand. "Good boy, you tried so good for me. You really want it, don’t you sweety? Want my cock down your needy throat?” A simple tug springs his cock free, bobbing it in front of Steve’s face so closely it makes his little whore go cross eyed. 

“ _Yes sir_ ,” Steve is leaning forward, lips parting on automatic.

“Uh-uh, not yet,” Bucky angles his cock away from Steve’s open mouth, the puff of dejected breath warming his erection as Steve looks up at him with the saddest eyes on earth. 

Unmoved, Bucky strokes his dick slow and sweet, savoring the friction. ”Spread your legs baby, balls to the ground.” And Steve drops immediately, splaying his legs into a split the way he doesn’t think anyone in the Avengers even knows Steve can do. No one expects someone as bulky as Steve to be bendier than a straw, but Bucky would wager Steve can do any of those fancy tricks Clint and Natasha can do. No one knows his baby’s talents like Bucky does. 

“So good for me, fuck. Open that pretty mouth, nice and wide,” He has to do a bit of awkward wiggling himself to get back up to his feet, narrowly avoiding stepping on Steve’s dick as he rights himself. 

Then again, that’s the plan.

Bucky’s smile is slow and knowing as he brings his right foot up and descends over Steve’s cock. It’s nothing to balance on one foot, he could do it all day. Perks of being a super-soldier number — who knows, the point is, Steve isn't the only one that could do this all day. 

And Steve makes a sound like Bucky is actively murdering him, face curling up in pain but eyes glazed with pleasure. Bucky smiles darkly, pushing a little more weight into his heel to grind Steve’s cockhead good and proper against the floor. Steve’s hips spasm in an aborted thrust, shivering from head to toe. 

“Little pain slut. Look at you. Wanting me to crush your dick when you should be sucking my cock.” Bucky ‘tsks’, letting up a little on the pressure and bobbing his cock pointedly in front of Steve’s flushed face. 

Steve’s mouth drops open once more, leaning forward as much as his awkward position will allow. The modified kneeling stance is a brutal one, putting strain not only on Steve’s core but on his ass and thighs as well. Fuck, Bucky is tempted to stroke himself off right then and there just watching Steve’s muscles pull against his skin. 

“That’s it, beautiful. You want it bad, and I’ll give it to you. Gotta take care of my baby,” He croons, easing his hips forward until his cockhead touches the tip of Steve’s lolled tongue. The little whimper below urges Bucky on, pushing forward until the first inch of his cock lays on Steve’s warm, wet tongue. 

He pauses, wiggling his cock at the base to make it slap loudly against Steve’s tongue. Steve keens, eyes somehow more pathetic and downtrodden than before. Begging in a way Steve Rogers never begs anyone in his damn life. Except him. Always so good for him. 

In a sudden jab, he fucks into Steve’s open mouth right into the back of his throat. The startled constriction of Steve’s throat is pure sin, pulling a blissed-out sigh from Bucky’s lips. “Take it. Come on, sugar, know you can open up for me.” His warm hand reaches to grip a handful of Steve’s dark blond hair, forcing the hot, wet tunnel further down over his sizable cock. 

It takes Steve a few seconds to relax into it, big blue eyes watering as he visibly fights to will his body back into a state of utter surrender. Then Bucky bottoms out as easy as that, accepted into Steve’s body like Steve’s welcoming him home. 

Bucky rewards him by pushing his toes down as close to Steve’s base as he can get. Steve’s throat tightens up all over again, eyelids fluttering so sweetly. 

“Goddamn, never get tired of your throat.” It doesn’t matter how many times Bucky fucks his mouth, he’ll never tire of seeing Steve’s pink lips stretched around his dick. 

He doesn’t move, instead he forces Steve back a few inches by his hair, watching as Steve teeters. Somehow Steve’s thighs give another little bit, forcing his legs into a perfect split that makes Bucky’s groin twinge in sympathy. He isn't much for pain himself, he’s had more than his fair share in his life, but fuck if Steve didn’t chase after danger like an addict. Something about it making him feel alive, which Bucky could understand as he was more than happy to dish it out. 

Bucky takes it slow at first, pulling Steve’s head over his cock like his own personal cock-sleeve. Drool pools and dribbles past the corners of Steve’s lips, sloppy and perfect. Keeping steady pressure on Steve’s dick while using his mouth has a learning curve, yet luckily for them both, Bucky is a supremely quick study. 

Picking up the pace, Bucky fucks into Steve’s slick mouth, delighting in the drag of his cock against Steve’s soft palate. For a few seconds, he draws his foot up, just enough for Steve’s eyes to blink back into focus and whine. Stepping back down takes Steve at an angle, right in the middle of his painfully erect cock. A spurt of precome splashes against the floor below Bucky’s foot.

This time, Steve isn’t able to keep himself from humping into the bloom of pain, and Bucky immediately lets his hair go with a derisive sniff. ”What? One little stomp and you’re already distracted?” Punishment is the real test of Bucky’s abilities when Steve’s face could make a devil return to Jesus. Steve _hates_ disappointing him, which is real sweet and all, but in this room Bucky expects Steve to be a good boy. _His_ boy.

The pressure on Steve’s cock lessens, and Bucky draws his hands away to plant his hands against his hips. “Do it on your own. Make me want to fuck your face again. _Maybe_ you’ll even get something out of it.” Pointedly, Bucky pulls his foot back to stand calm and cool, as if his dick isn’t hard enough to carve a hole through steel.

Steve’s chest heaves in a soul-deep whine, the wounded expression doubling down to world-ending. Buck stays firm, quirking a brow, ”Or I could just get myself off…” His metal hand edges threatening towards his cock but he doesn’t even make it two inches before Steve practically lunges forward and dives over his dick like he’ll die without it. 

Biting back a sigh, Bucky relaxes into the welcoming heat and suction of Steve’s well-practiced mouth. Fuck, next time they were doing some cock-warming so he could just sit and bask in how good it felt for Steve to be around him. Have a nice long day of it, just Steve sitting between his legs, drooling on his cock while he watched tv or caught up on some reading. 

Steve buries his nose right up against Bucky’s groin, eyes watering around the thick girth. He doesn’t even try to be neat and tidy about it, slurping and drooling as his head pistons back and forth with the same determination he throws towards world-saving fights. Maybe it was strange Bucky felt so soft and fond of that, but they’d gone past strange a long, _long_ time ago.

“That’s it, there’s my good little slut. Tastes good doesn’t it? Absolutely gaggin’ for it.” Bucky whispers, unable to resist petting his fingers through the sweat-slick strands of Steve’s soft hair.

Deciding Steve seems repentant enough, Bucky’s hand curls against the back of Steve’s neck and forces him right back down, holding him there. Steve can hold his breath with the best of them, yet eliminating the urge to give in would remove the chance of Steve getting another punishment when they both wanted satisfaction.

Metal fingers pinch Steve’s nose closed as Bucky’s foot returns to Steve’s cock, grinding his heel slow and steady along the desperate, flushed length. Steve mewls pitiably, eyes practically rolled up to the heavens as he surrenders to it good and proper.

“Good boy...so good for me baby-doll, look at you, taking me like a champ. Don’t come, you know what to do.” The choking pressure of Steve swallowing around his cock punctuates Bucky’s praise, and a smile returns to Bucky’s lips. ”Yeah, just like that, my own personal cock-sleeve ain’t you? Only got my cock on your mind. So goddamn beautiful.”

They stay like that for minutes, Steve zoning out on the dwindling oxygen while Bucky just basks in the vibrations of Steve’s soft notes and the occasional contractions of his throat.

Bucky doesn’t leave one bit of Steve’s dick without the indent of his solid heel, leaving it weeping and wet against the floor. His baby’s at his limit, Bucky can feel it, hear it in his heartbeat and see it in the sweet little tears slipping from the corners of his big blue eyes.

Finally, Bucky lets go and eases Steve’s head up, half expecting Steve to lose it in the headrush of air flooding his lungs. “Goddamn sweet thing, look at you, hard as a rock and leakin’ Niagara.” Bucky marvels, raising his foot a few moments to spy the ever growing puddle of precome underneath his shoe. The spurt that jerks from Steve’s dick at the first gasp is almost as much as a normal man’s ejaculation, but Steve manages to hold it back, quivering from head to toe as he's gasping heaving breaths, violet flushed cock jerking so hard it slaps against Steve’s lower stomach.

Cussing roughly, Bucky slams his length right back down Steve’s throat before Steve is done getting air fully back in him. The startled heave tips Bucky close, so goddamn close, but he too staves it off. “Little more baby, take it, _take it_.” His hips snap back and forth, drilling Steve’s tender throat so hard he’ll be hoarse for hours after. 

The tide rises fast after that, mind-numbing pleasure that sucks all his decorum right out of him, leaving him rutting Steve’s face like a horned up bull.

“Fuck, _fuck_!” Bucky shouts as he comes, pulsing thick pump after pump down Steve’s battered throat. He doesn’t wait to fully finish before his foot comes down on Steve’s prone cock, lining the full length of it right up with the rigid length. “Come on baby, come with me, fuck, so fucking good.” 

Pressing hard, Bucky twists his ankle just enough to pull a sharp yelp from the depths of Steve’s chest, and Steve falls right after, coming with a strangled cry that has Bucky seeing stars, still fully sheathed in Steve’s heat. 

Bucky pulls back just enough to catch the majority of Steve’s copious seed on his shoe, coating the shining leather in stripe after stripe.

His shoe is soaked in it, fucking _dripping ._ ”Damn, doll. Been too long huh? Should start milking you day and night,” He takes another lazy grind against Steve’s mouth before popping free. His cock is still rock hard, so is Steve’s, but that was usually the case thanks to the serum. Either they would play around some more later or ignore it till it passed. Sometimes having a libido the size of texas got in the way, honestly.

“Sit right there beautiful, you’re not done yet.” Steve blinks dazedly up at him, lips spit-and-come slick face as flushed as his twitching cock. Bucky has to force himself to carefully ease down onto the couch while keeping his soaked shoe up instead of plunging right back into Steve’s throat for round two. 

Now stretched comfortably into the couch, Bucky raises his foot a little higher, and quirks a brow. ”Naughty boy, Stevie. Look at my brand new shoe, absolutely filthy.” He ‘tsks’ again, hitching his other leg up onto Steve’s broad shoulder to use him like a footstool. “Clean it up. It’s your mess, after all.” He punctuates the order by pressing the sole of his shoe to Steve’s swollen lips.

“Y-yes Sir,” Steve murmurs against the leather, tongue peeking out to start kitten-licking the come-wet material. 

Sighing contently, Bucky settles in to watch Steve clean him up inch by tiny inch, shining up the expanse with his saliva. “Should’a got the camera out, look so damn good shinin’ up my shoes.” It was always a risk, their little recording sessions, but they got off on it. The knowing that if the videos ever got leaked the kind of things they got up too would completely ruin the image of the retired Captain America. People expect an ex-assassin like him to be a deviant, but good ol’ Steve Rogers licking his jizz off his husband’s shoes after getting his dick stomped on? Fuck, the headlines alone. 

Once he ia satisfied with Steve’s clean up job, he eases down onto the floor, gripping Steve gently by the back of the neck and drawing him in for a sweet kiss at odds with the intense scene. ”Perfect, so fucking perfect.” He whispers, because once the scene ends Steve will fight those comments tooth and nail like he always has. Steve can’t take a compliment or praise to save his life, but Bucky’s sweet submissive soaks it up with a blush and a whimper.

There are lines etched into Steve’s skin as the rope unwinds, gorgeous red crisscrossing patterns that highlight every perfect swell and dip. Bucky pulls Steve up onto the couch, tracing the reddened flesh with his finger tips, all the while whispering how utterly lucky he is to have someone like Steve. 

Steve clings to him, laying his head against Bucky’s lap with his face smushing against Bucky’s stomach. This is one of Bucky’s favorite parts, just getting to massage any bit of skin he can reach while Steve is all dopey and sweet.

“Goin’ to have to move a bit if you want me to rub anywhere else, baby.” He gets a small whine in return and Steve wrapping his big arms around his waist. Guess that answers that. Chuckling, he pulls a blanket down from the back of the leather couch and stretches it across Steve. Sometimes aftercare is sweets and bubble baths, other times it is sitting quietly over a cup of tea, or times like these, snuggling close while Bucky pets his fingers through Steve’s sweat-damp hair. 

Later he will gather Steve up, get some food in him before sending him off for a nap while Bucky cleans the playroom. Spangle will need a walk, and maybe while they were out Bucky will stop by their favorite deli and pick up dinner. Waking Steve up with a kiss is another all time favorite, especially when it inevitably leads to him sinking down the sheets and sucking Steve’s cock to show just how much he loves and appreciates Steve’s utter trust in him. So sweet. So perfect. _His_. 

  
  
  


**Author's Note:**

> hit me up on twitter at : https://twitter.com/neonbat666  
> And Wolf at: https://twitter.com/little_wolf82


End file.
